


Love Online

by Icalia248



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalia248/pseuds/Icalia248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Mandy relocated to New York City, while Mandy's social life is just that a social life Mickey's is nothing but work. That is until his boredom catches up with him and he meets an interesting guy on kik no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Online

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vmads13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmads13/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Vanessa, you're great!

Mickey was fighting against his boredom one day, badly losing. Mandy was right he needed to get out more, doing nothing but working was not only boring it also didn't do much for his personal life.

Mickey wasn't one for socializing, didn't really click with others or maybe he was just too rough around the edges for most. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it though. Growing up a Milkovich meant you had to be tough, have an air of danger surrounding you so people wouldn't even think of messing with you. It was just the Milkovich way but now that Mickey and Mandy were living away from where they grew up, where people didn't know the weight of the name they carried they could be anyway they liked. 

Mickey was use to keeping people at a distance, in fact he preferred it it wasn't just a Milkovich way it was his way. Mandy told him he had to let people in or he'd be alone forever with only his little sister to keep him company. Mandy loved him but she had her own life, a much better one than she had growing up. She had friends, maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend. Mickey didn't bother her about her personal life and she didn't bother him about his, that might possibly be because she knew he didn't have one. Maybe when he got one she would but he didn't really see that happening anytime soon.

Mickey and Mandy shared an apartment, it was small but it their own. Mandy was constantly going out, and not just for work like Mickey.

It was one of those days like countless others where Mandy was out and about while Mickey was at home debating which action movie to put on despite the fact that he'd seen them all countless times.

He was starting to get tired of routine, get up, shower, get dressed, go to work, eat, sleep, repeat. He blamed his boredom when he decided to give into Mandy's coaxing about at least giving being social online a try, maybe kik wasn't the best choice though. Nothing but horny guys trying to talk dirty or even sending a complete stranger their junk. Mickey was gay but he wasn't interested in getting off to some dirty talk from some unknown individual hiding behind a screenname. 

Just when he was about to give up, not allow himself to be bombarded with gross individuals he got a message, just a simple _hey, want to chat?_ Not sure if it was another person trying to get some dirty talk out of him or not, at least this one had the decency to not just send a dick pic. Mickey decided he'd give the guy the benefit of the doubt but that he'd be wary of him none the less.

_Mickey: What do you want to talk about?_

_Ian: How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Ian by the way_

Mickey didn't know what it was about the guy but he actually found himself interested in getting to know him. He clicked on the small picture of Ian's profile. He had a picture of his face, if it was his face and not his body like most of the others. He was a ginger, Mickey secretly had a thing for gingers. Ian was good looking and when Mickey was contemplating that his phone buzzed again.

_Ian: U there?_

_Mickey: Yeah sorry, I'm Mickey_

_Ian: Nice to meet u Mickey :)_

Text grammar an emoji, why was Mickey finding this guy so endearing.

_Ian: Where'd u go just a bit ago?_

_Mickey: Looking at your profile_

'Why did I just admit that?' Mickey thought.

_Ian: And?_

_Mickey: And what?_

_Ian: Well if your still talking to me it must be a good sign_

Mickey couldn't help but smirk. He starts to think about how his own profile pic is of just his knuckle tats 'fuck u-up' 

_Mickey: What made you interested in talking to me than, want me for my tats?_

_Ian: You found me out_

Mickey was finding himself starting to get flirty with Ian and it didn't seem unwelcomed.

_Ian: Would it be overstepping if I asked for a pic of your face?_

Mickey had to think about it, he didn't think of himself as bad looking but if the redhead in Ian's profile pic really was him he wasn't sure he was up to Ian's standards. You can't like a guy after one conversation can you?

_Ian: I'll give u one in return, a different pic from my profile_

_Mickey: Alright_

Mickey did the unthinkable and took a selfie and sent it to Ian. To say that he instantly regretted doing so was an understatement but than *buzz buzz* 

_Ian: I just knew you'd be hot_

Mickey may or may not have blushed, since he was alone no one would ever know. Another message came from Ian, a pic. Mickey enlarged the pic and was met with the same redhead but with a smirk on his face and the closer up pic allowed Mickey to see impossibly green eyes. 

_Mickey: You're not bad yourself_

_Ian: What a romantic Mick_

Mickey was taken aback, no one had called him Mick without him instantly correcting them but he kind of liked it coming from Ian.

_Ian: Can I call you Mick?_

_Mickey: If you must_

No one was really saying anything but Mickey didn't want to stop their conversation. Ian must have been thinking the same.

_Ian: Let's get to know each other a bit more, want to play twenty questions?_

_Mickey: What is this junior high?_

_Ian: I sure as hell hope not, I was hideous in junior high_

_Mickey: I find that highly unlikely_ his fingers typed the message before his brain could even refuse.

_Ian: I would prove it to you but I wouldn't want to subject you to that kind of torture_

_Mickey: You're dramatic man_

_Ian: Maybe, so yes or no to twenty questions?_

_Mickey: Why not_

_Ian: :)_

_Ian: Should I go first?_

_Mickey: It was your idea_

_Ian: Alright than, how old are you? getting the basics out of the way_

_Mickey: 21, you?_

_Ian: 19_

He's not underage, good Mickey wasn't about having an interest in some teenager. 

_Ian: Where are you from?_

_Mickey: Originally or where I'm from now?_

_Ian: Both_

_Mickey: Southside Chicago, currently reside in New York_

_Ian: That's odd_

_Mickey: What is?_

_Ian: I'm from Southside Chicago and I live in New York now_

Mickey's mind was going a million miles a minute, why didn't he recognize this guy and did he know who he was.

_Ian: Your go?_

Mickey was just too curious he couldn't not ask

_Mickey: What's your last name?_

_Ian: Gallagher_

Gallagher? As in the 'The Gallaghers' He suddenly remembered the younger freckle faced kid that he saw around when he still lived in Southside, that kid was this Ian.

_Mickey: Your right, you were hideous_

_Ian: You know me?_

_Mickey: Somewhat_

_Ian: What's your last name?_

_Mickey: I think it was my go_

_Ian: Mick_

Mickey was worried about revealing that he was an infamous Milkovich, why was that he wondered?

_Mickey: Milkovich_

_Ian: Like 'The Milkoviches'?_

_Mickey: Is there any other?_

_Ian: I hope not_

_Mickey: Well I hope there's no other Gallaghers, you guys aren't a picnic either_

_Ian: Fair enough_

Mickey had just realized that he and Ian had been talking for hours, he hadn't even heard Mandy come in and she was in no way ever quiet. He didn't want the conversation to end but he did have to be at work early in the morning. One more important question

_Mickey: Where in New York are you?_

_Ian: New York City, Brooklyn to be exact_

To think a Southside Gallagher and a Southside Milkovich would end up in the same state no less the same city.

_Ian: And you?_

_Mickey: The same, you follow me Gallagher?_

_Ian: Maybe it's fate_

_Mickey: You believe in that nonsense?_

_Ian: Maybe I do_

What was it about Ian that got Mickey to open up, was it their similar background? Mickey was about to tell Ian he needed to go when he heard another *buzz buzz*

_Ian: Can we meet?_

_Mickey: Not afraid of a Milkovich, Southside?_

_Ian: My family's no picnic either remember?_

_Mickey: Alright, I'll meet you. Got to get some sleep, work in the am. Message me with a time and place_

_Ian: Goodnight Mick, it was nice to meet you_

_Mickey: Night Ian_

All day at work Mickey found himself thinking about Ian. He woke up to a message saying to meet at a coffee shop that evening. Mickey thought the day was going to drag on but his shift came and went. Now back at home showered and putting on something presentable, dark jeans that actually fit and a nice button up. He was in the middle of fixing his hair when from the corner of his eye he caught the look that Mandy was directing towards him. 

"A hot date?" Mandy asked though he knew she knew the answer. "Getting that life you told me to get" He smirked as he went past Mandy to head out "Don't wait up" He could practically hear the silent cheering coming off Mandy.

After a few bits of walking and a couple subway stops here and there Mickey had made it to the coffee shop. He immediately took notice of the redhead sitting at the table directly across from the entrance. He was looking down at his phone and coffee, he looked nervous. Mickey walked up to the table and Ian looked up, green eyes locking with blue a smile forming on his lips "This seat taken?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me here @icalia248.tumblr


End file.
